The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A nacelle is known to act as a fairing for a turbojet engine, a nacelle which for this purpose generally includes an upstream portion forming a nose surrounding the air inlet, followed by an intermediate portion forming a cowl protecting the fan casing, then a downstream portion able to encompass thrust reversal means.
However, during integration of the nacelle, the adding up of manufacturing and assembling tolerances may sometimes make radial recesses appear between the cowl of the fan casing and the panel or panels of the downstream portion, and more particularly the outer panels of the thrust reversers.
Such recesses may cause losses in aerodynamic performance of the nacelle, but also expose the upstream edges of the panels of thrust reversers to an erosion or delamination phenomenon.
Furthermore, the steps thus marked in the profile of the nacelle tend to deface the outward appearance of the latter.